Dawn Resolve
by islamsayyid
Summary: If Dawn had weak body how will she became champion. well she need to wait 6 years to go on the journey. and while she waits there nothing stopping her from training them and getting new Pokemon right


**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Getting Help From Oranguru**

Normally in the Sinnoh region when achild is 10 years old. They are given one of three starter Pokémon Turtwig, a grass type, Chimchar a fire type or Piplup a water type. Than they set out on a Pokémon journey to meet new people, go into Pokémon contest or go challenge gyms.

But not for a certain bed ridden girl name Dawn. This sweet 10 year old girl with long straight blue hair with matching eyes wearing electric Pokémon motive pajamas. Mostly color yellow and has the most popular Pokémon Pikachu decorating it.

* * *

 **Day 1 morning**

"uhhhhhhh its morning already" As Dawn rubs her eyes slowly regaining her conciseness.

"hoahhhh … time for my morning meds " Dawn then approach her medicine that was left on table

"Ok let's see 3 green 2 blue and 1 red pill."

"uhhh hard to swallow as usual"

The pills she swallowed were for her weak hearth. According to Dawn parents this a condition past down from her father side. The symptoms are shortness of breath, low stamina, and fainting easily. Luckily there is a cure for this condition. But because of the limitation of modern medicine it is only applicable through surgery. And the minimal age of getting that surgery is 16 years old.

Every time she remembers her condition Dawn frowns.

"Huh 6 more years before I can go on a Pokémon journey"

"But at least I can still get a starter Pokémon on my birthday tomorrow" as she changes from her pajamas to a white skirt and blue t-shirt with a picture of a Piplup.

As she move down the stairs to the dining table. a Pokémon using psychic was busy making pancakes for Dawn. It was Popo the Oranguru Dawn service Pokémon. As Dawn condition could be label as disability and Dawns parents are mostly working overseas most of the time. Dawn was given the exception of getting a Pokémon earlier the peers at the age of 6. And having Popo round saved Dawn several times. As Dawn would sometimes faints in dangerous location like on stairs, on the road and once when a wild bidoof attack her. Popo would always use Psychic to move her out harm's way and carried her somewhere safe. And waited until Dawn Regain conciseness.

One of the specialty of Service Pokémon is that it will not always follow the order of his trainer. As they are trained to help with every day task of there trainer, only interfere in Pokémon battels if there trainer are in danger. Because of their role Service Pokémon are not part of the six Pokémon limit set by the league. Also most of Service Pokémon are really powerful and a bit too much for beginners to handle. This is to insure the safety of the trainer.

"Sniff sniff man those pancakes smell delicious." Dawn comments as she waits for the pancakes to be serve.

Popo than hand over the post card from professor Rowan on the information of the starters Pokémon's she would get.

As Dawn read the information she shrugs "a starter huh, technically you are my starter Popo"

Popo smiled and serve the warm pancakes to Dawn.

"But still Father and mother are still out working in Alola huh" as Dawn looked at family portrait hanging on the wall. It was not a surprise that she felt lonely that her parents was gone most of the time. Though luckily Dawn knew the current condition would only be temporary at most only 1 more year. As the entire family will stay in Sinoh because of Dawn Parent work. As when they move there Dawn will be to see her parent's everyday face to face.

But for now she should be satisfied with talking to her parents through Skype.

"Good morning Dawn " a women appeared on the wide screen TV screen a cross the dining room.

"Oh good morning mother or is it good night for you." Dawn wondered as it was dark on her mother side.

"yah currently its 10 pm here and your father is currently asleep right now" a smile form on Dawns mother face.

While waving the poster from professor Rowan Dawn respond excitedly "oh oh mom tomorrow I am going to get my starter Pokémon"

Dawn mother giggle on how exited she was on getting a new pokemon. "So which starter you're going to get.? "

"Well I wanted to get a Piplup, but according to the postcard it was already taken, so Turtwig will be the one I chose."

"I see well I hope you and your future partner will get along"

"Yah I hope so" Dawn made a worried face hearing her mother comment.

"Well bye bye see you tomorrow"

"Yah bye mom" and with that the TV went black.

"Well let's see what should I do today" dawn looked at her schedule.

Since it was left blank Dawn decided to stay home for the day to conserve her strength for tomorrows event. As she plan to catch a Pokémon after choosing her starter. And so the day pass uneventfully.

* * *

 **Day 2 morning**

Dawn was already in front Professor Rowan lab. Thankfully it was only a 10 minute walk.

"Excuse me I am here to pick up my starter " as Dawn walk in with Popo into the lab.

"oh ok plz folo-" an assistant stop and looked at Dawn Confused.

"um girl we only give out starters to trainers that does not have any pokemon" as he pointed out to Popo.

"oh Popo he is my Service Pokémon, " Dawn calmly explaine.

"ohhh so sorry about that fallow me" the assistant said while scratching the back of his head.

As they walk down to the hall Dawn was amaze to see the Pokémon that are in the lab.

The assistant chuckled upon seeing stars in Dawns eye as she looked in interest at the pokemon.

"hey why do you have other pokemon from different regions?" Dawn than pointed to Patrat, Frokie and Slugma. Pokemon than Dawn new was not native to Sinoh.

"oh those Pokémon were caught here in Sinoh."

"What?" Dawn scream as she could not hold in her surprise.

"Why yes, Pokémon started appearing from other regions 3 years ago, and we don't know why. We originally hypothesize that people brought them here. But after looking at the sheer number of new Pokémon we concluded that they migrated here to Sinoh. "

"Why would they move here?" Dawn ask curiosity.

"We don't know for now at least?" The assistant shrug

"Oh" Dawn felt disappointed with his answer.

"ok here we are, wait right here" the assistant than pulled out a box in the room and release 2 Pokémon from their poke balls. A Turtwig and Chimchar.

"so who will you pick."

Dawn immediately pointed at Turtwig "I chose you!"

"huhuhu ok "the assistant than recalled Turtwig and gave it to Dawn with some pokeballs and a Pokedex.

"So do you a nick name it"

"Yes I will call him Terra"

Dawn than Threw Terra ball and and pet Terra head "hope we get along Terra"

Terra just smiled before lazily took a nap.

"Not much energy huh" Dawn shook her head as Terra lazy attitude

"Yah his pretty lazy only moving when needed" the assistant shrugged.

"Well thanks anyway" Dawn than ran fast outside as She wishes to catch her first Pokémon fast.

The assistant giggle on the impatience's of that child.

* * *

Dawn Current Pokémon stats

1\. Name : Popo

Species : Oranguru

Level :30

Nature : Serious

Ability : Telepathy

Moves : Psychic, Taunt, Calm mind,

2\. Name : Terra

Species : Turtwig

Level :5

Nature : Lax

Ability : Overgrow

Moves : Tackle, Withdraw, Razor leaf


End file.
